


Бастион на двоих

by Maria_DeLarge



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_DeLarge/pseuds/Maria_DeLarge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Венозная кровь разбрызгана по стенам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бастион на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Build A Room For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755856) by [tisonlyaname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisonlyaname/pseuds/tisonlyaname). 



Венозная кровь разбрызгана по стенам.  
  
Подтеки говорят без умолку. Стонут о рваной ране, рваном крике, заточенном кухонном ноже. Ни одной молчаливой капли. Ни одного случайного узора.   
  
Складывая кусочки мозаики, Уилл следит за тем, как обретает целостность общая картина.   
  
Маятник качается.  
  
Вправо. Влево.  
  
Комната плывет перед глазами, охваченная водоворотом  _приёмных_  воспоминаний, которые таковыми даже не назовешь.   
  
Тело: девушка, здоровая простодушная красавица со Среднего Запада, безнадежно провинциальный склад ума, осветленные хлором волосы отливают зеленым, на коже легкие солнечные ожоги. Студентка. Занимается плаванием, легкой атлетикой. Под толстовкой, разорванной в попытке сопротивления, футболка с эмблемой университета. Нападающий прячется за дверью. Ему не нужен ключ, чтобы забраться внутрь. Она всегда оставляет окно открытым… потому что доверчива, потому что молода, потому что задыхается в четырех стенах и хочет свежего озерного воздуха.   
  
Она мертва еще до того, как падает на пол. Жест милосердия.   
  
Убийца начинает  _резать_. Маятник раскачивается.  
  
Брызги обращаются в тени, и тени танцуют.  
  
Уилл смотрит.  
  
Не решается моргать.  
  
Закономерность.  _Естественно_ , в движениях она есть, её просто нужно уловить.  
  
Маятник раскачивается.  
  
Веки тяжелеют все сильнее и сильнее. От острой концентрации, от ожидания, от гудения абсурдной болтовни по сторонам. Идиотские версии детективов, явно не заслуживающих свою должность. Монотонный рой слов на втором плане назойлив и неверен, неверен, неверен. Они ошибаются. Но черт с ними, он поправит их позже.   
  
Цвета в голове волнами захлестывают друг друга (агрессивный красный и ревнивый желтый, утопающий в сером веществе). Упорно. Настойчиво. И всего этого… слишком много.  
  
Но если он успеет _как следует_ разглядеть самое дно, то увидит…  
  
Увидит…  
  
Увидит.  
  
Маятник стучит в виски.  
  
Уилл знает.  
  
Но бастионы уже рушатся.  
  
\-----  
  
Вокруг темно, когда он приходит в себя.   
  
Мир сузился до единственной комнаты, тихой и замкнутой. В спертом воздухе гостиной застыла гробовая тишина.  
  
Гости приходили сюда редко. Ей было одиноко. Но что-то здесь не сходится. Он рассеянно откладывает мысль в уме на свободную полку. Обдумает позднее.   
  
Потому что сейчас…   
  
Сейчас он запутался и немного испуган.   
  
\- Вижу, ты вернулся в бренный мир живых, Уилл. - Голос доктора Лектера вплетается в реальность бархатной лентой: четко оформленные гласные, хрипловатый тембр и знакомый глубокий акцент без намека на американский говор. Ганнибал задумчиво склоняет голову. - Хотя, возможно, здесь для тебя скорее мир мертвых. Там ты чувствуешь себя более комфортно, не так ли?  
  
\- Я нигде не чувствую себя комфортно, - Уилл резко поднимается на диване и морщится. Удар головокружения. В висках мерзко пульсирует. Он слишком устал и слишком зол, и слишком…  
  
Мягкая, но уверенная рука ложится ему на плечо. Ненавязчиво расслабляет, позволяет откинуться на спинку дивана. Что совсем некстати. Под таким углом возникает прямой зрительный контакт, и он вынужден встретиться с Лектером взглядом. Из вежливости Уилл отворачивается не сразу. А потом находит на обоях выцветшую от солнца полосу и фокусируется на ней. Это успокаивает.  
  
\- Что произошло?  
Хотя зачем спрашивать. И без того ясно.   
  
\- Ты упал в обморок, - отвечает Лектер конкретно и откровенно. Уилл краем глаза видит его лицо. – Возможно, от истощения, или из желания избежать мисс Катц. И в том, и в другом случае это абсолютно естественная реакция.  
  
Естеств… Ну уж нет.   
  
Ничего естественного в этой реакции нет.   
  
Не было и не будет.  
  
Он часто терял сознание в детстве. От драк или криков на школьном дворе, от цокота каблуков по асфальту, при виде россыпи бусинок с конфетных браслетов, при звуке едкого хихиканья. От множества деталей, пронзительных мелочей. Будни вечно изматывали.  
  
И они смеялись. Его никогда-не-друзья, его всегда-враги.  
  
Как сейчас наверняка смеются Катц, и Целлер, и Прайс.  
  
И Лектер.  
  
Лектер.  
  
Лектер…  
  
Улыбается.   
  
Выражение его лица вообще можно интерпретировать как угодно. Можно даже ненароком прочесть на нем нежность.  
  
\- Ты носишь боль, как другие дешевую одежду, Уилл. Она дурно сидит и жалко выглядит.  
  
\- Не издевайся надо мной.   
  
_Пожалуйста, не издевайся надо мной_.   
  
\- Мой дорогой друг, - бормочет Лектер, - полагаю, твой опыт общения с людьми, которые над тобой глумились, достаточно широк…. – Пауза. Улыбка. – … чтобы заметить, когда кто-то этого не делает.  
  
Уилл хмурится.   
  
_Что?_    
  
В конце концов он решается посмотреть Лектеру в лицо. То, что он видит… неожиданно. Ровная линия губ, расслабленные скулы, приподнятые брови. Доктор не лжет.  
  
 _Что?_  
  
Лектер поднимается с дивана и поправляет галстук.   
  
\- Дядюшка Джек ожидает нас снаружи, - вздыхает он. – Должно быть, меряет шагами комнату, точно лев, каковым себя считает. Тебе стоит пару минут побыть одному. Выстроить свои бастионы.   
  
Он наклоняется и подносит руку к его лицу, убирая со лба прядь. Игнорирует, как непроизвольно вздрагивает Уилл.   
  
– Я знаю, что сейчас ты будешь надежнее запирать двери. Но, возможно, подумаешь о том, чтобы одолжить мне запасной ключ. С монстрами нежелательно бороться в одиночку, если есть выбор. А у тебя есть… выбор.  
  
Затем доктор уходит. Не оборачиваясь.  
  
А Уилл…  
  
Уилл наконец-то моргает.


End file.
